dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger the Indestructible
Tigger the Indestructible was put into the realm of Krynn by the all powerful Dark God, Pooh Bear the Maleficent. Tigger was known to the people of Krynn as the evil Necromancer and was believed to be indestructible by any mortal man. He ruled as the Dark Lord of the Sith of Krynn from the beginning days of the dark deeds of Pooh until the End of Time. The 1st Age Tigger was formed out of the sin and evil of the First Men born out of the Hundred Acre Wood of Chaos. Tigger the Terrifier accumulated power through his conception in the Wood by Pooh Bear. Because Pooh was created by The One, he had a seemingly limitless power to bend and shape the mortal world to his liking. Therefore, he put part of himself within Tigger at his creation, giving him knowledge and darkness to overwhelm Krynn with. While Pooh spent the Ages gaining power to overthrow The One, he created Tigger and Takhisis to carry out his dark deeds on mortal lands to corrupt society and bring chaos to all four corners. The One sent the Gods of Light to Krynn to combat these forces of evil. But Pooh Bear was prepared with Tigger and Takhisis. War was waged between Gods of Light and Dark. Hordes of bears, dragons, and beasts were unleashed by the strength of darkness, and at the helm was Tigger and Takhisis. The Gods of Light were not easily defeated however, and managed to pull together for one last push against the dark. Their effort was useless in comparison to the shear numbers of the dark armies of Pooh and at the betrayal of Eeyore their defeat was even more crushing and they retreated and were thought to have forgotten Krynn. Acsension to Dark Lord After the Cataclysm between the Gods of Light and Pooh's forces, Tigger sprang forward in power and centered his armies at his newly constructed tower of Tig-Bear Dur in Solamnia. He had the power to gaze deep throughout the world and send his draconian minions where he deemed necessary. He forged himself deep within the fiery depths of Mt. Rection, a great spring of power that he infused into his tail. With this spring tail he was able to leap leagues and leagues over countrysides and deserts, in what would normally take people fortnights to do, in order to exact punishment and enforce his paw. Pooh Bear the Maleficent was worried about the growing power of men and elves on Krynn, and was concerned their faith in the Gods of Light would return, so he blessed upon Tigger the power of electricity. With this power, Tigger was able to torture heretics by shocking them with deadly lightening. Tigger soon discovered an organic life-form called the Midi-Chlorian which was found only in certain number of beings. Midi-Chlorians enabled beings to be more in tune with their natural surroundings and to move as one with it. He sought these force-sensitive children and began amassing an army of midi-chlorian positive dark elves and humans to serve as his minions. He taught them in the ways of the darkness and of hatred. He called his new ideology, Sith, and he was the Dark Lord of the Sith. His new disciples turned against him after 300 years of solitude. The Sith disciples began to realize their own power and their lust for independence from their Sith Lord. Tigger luckily struck down the rebellion before it could spread, avoiding a near assassination at the hands of his closest Sith apprentices. He sought the help of the dark mage Erecticus Penilus, and his master Vajeens Clitorosi (future ruler of Vajeenisus). Together they destroyed the uprising of the Sith and then executed Order Overkill to eliminate all midi-chlorian sensitive beings throughout Krynn. They achieved success through this command leaving no survivors.